


MCYT fics I want to write

by SomeFicOnTheInternet



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dreamon, Gen, Ghosts, Impersonation, Sickfic, actually i beg you to write these, others can write these too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29836014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeFicOnTheInternet/pseuds/SomeFicOnTheInternet
Summary: A list of fics I want to write/read. Included is...Technosick: A techno sickfic involving Phil Wilbur and TommyOofing in Prison: A story about Dream Tommy and a Dreamon in jailTrue Blue: Where Tommy dies and learns Ghostbur isnt who he says he is
Kudos: 18





	MCYT fics I want to write

Technosick: Technoblade is half piglin, and lives in the overworld, we know this. We aint dumb. Techno lives mostly as if he is human, repressing his more piglin traits through sheer willpower. But when said traits catch up to him and he is infected with the illness that turns normal piglin into zombie piglin he falls back on his instincts while sick, relying on his sounder (Phil, Tommy and Wilbur) to take care of him and find a cure.

Oofing in Prison: When Tommy is trapped in prison with Dream he expects to be put through hell until Sam can get him out. When he finds instead is a man who is tired of no longer being in control of his body, fighting the demon possessing that manipulated them both in a mental battle that he is slowly losing. Tommy has to teach Dream the skills Sam taught him to get better so that Dream can rid the world of its most dangerous threat.

True Blue: Tommy wakes up after dying in a strange world, the afterlife. There he finds Wilbur and Schlatt, friends as they used to be and helping each other move past their trauma. When Tommy asks why Ghostbur exists Wilbur has no idea who he is saying ghosts aren’t real and that he’s been dead the whole time. Their reunion is cut short when Dream revives Tommy and drags him back into life. Using a newfound ability to see and interact with the afterlife, Tommy dedicates himself to finding out just who exactly Ghostbur is, and why he is pretending to be his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I may get around to these eventually, but I am struggling my way through writing the sequel to Champions (A Manhunt Fic) right now... I would LOVE if other people wrote these though, like comment and tell me and I'll read it to death. I may update this eventually but these are the ones on my mind right now.


End file.
